


Goodnight - Stay

by nohohanks



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just a whole lotta smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohohanks/pseuds/nohohanks
Summary: pining between two best friends finally comes to an end.





	Goodnight - Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this because i promised to do so when i hit 800 followers on tumblr. this is a mess borne of extreme and unchecked thirst that needed to be channeled into a creative outlet. the entire plot is an excuse for smut.
> 
> i sincerely hope you enjoy - you can give me feedback on here or twitter if you want.

“Whoa there. You look awful.”

 

(y/n) glared at Bill as he threw his duffel bag in the backseat. “That’s how you repay me for picking you up, huh?”

 

“I said I’d get you dinner, didn’t I?” he retorted with a smile. “No, I mean, are you okay?”

 

She sighed heavily, and pulled away from the curb. “It’s...yeah. I’m alright. Long week.”

 

“Did something happen? And what are we getting to eat?”

 

“I don’t care, whatever you want. Ollie dumped me.”

 

Bill looked up from his restaurant search, eyes wide. “Seriously? Wasn’t he just telling you how great things were going?”

 

“He sure did,” she said flatly. “Our eighteen-month anniversary was coming up this week, too. Wouldn’t even say why, or what I did wrong. Just ‘I can’t stand this anymore’ and picked up all his shit that was cluttering up my bathroom counter and left. Blocked my number.”

 

“What the fuck.” Bill paused. “You want a burger?”

 

“You’ve been eating fast food all week. Just because I-”

 

“Trust me, going to Astro Burgers is not a hardship or a letdown. Let’s go.”

 

“Bill, Astro Burgers is literally in the opposite direction of your place.” But she turned around at the next exit anyway. Clearly satisfied with himself, he plugged his phone into the aux and played Radiohead.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said quietly, patting her shoulder. She took a deep breath, because she was not about to crash from not being able to see through tears. It wouldn’t even be so bad, had he not called her sweetheart. That always made her mildly emotionally unstable. Not that there was any way for him to know that.

 

Nearly an hour later, they got to Bill’s place, most of the food already gone except for their milkshakes. He looked mildly exhausted - Seth and John had kept him busy in New York, and it showed. His shirt was wrinkled and he had a couple days worth of stubble. She knew he was probably looking forward to sleeping in his own bed for once.

 

“You work tomorrow?” he asked as he was getting out.

 

“Uh, no. I have some dumb Skype interview with a CBS lady who’s out of town, but that isn’t until 4. What about you?”

 

“Nope,” he said, “not shooting again ‘til Wednesday. Um - why don’t you stay here?”

 

“No, no, that’s okay. You need sleep.”

 

“So do you, and you’d still need to drive home. C’mon.” His eyes darted away and focused on a passerby across the street.  “I know you’re not doing so hot. I’m good company.”

 

“I know you are,” she said with a note of exasperation. She didn’t want him thinking she was utterly wrecked - she was, but being around Bill, of all people, wasn’t about to calm the emotions churning in her gut. Emotions and Astro Burgers. But she didn’t feel like arguing, either, and his bed was comfier than hers. So she shrugged and turned off her car, following him into the building.

 

Bill stepped into the apartment without turning on the foyer light and tripped over something. Swearing, he picked up the offending object - a half-naked Barbie doll sporting a tiara and the initials “HH” in Sharpie on her foot. He shook his head and set it next to a pile of old mail. “Hayley was looking for this.”

 

(y/n) flipped the lights on and slipped off her shoes, immediately going over to the couch. He obviously hadn’t had much time to pick up between dropping The Three H’s off and heading to New York - it wasn’t messy, but there were some toys littering the coffee table, and a dog-eared paperback book was splayed open on the couch. She picked it up -  _ The Lightning Thief _ . Very good taste, she thought. The kids’ stuff gave the place more personality. He still hadn’t decorated much beyond a wall mirror, two posters, and a broad-leafed succulent sitting near the balcony door - oddly enough, it was thriving.

 

She set her bag next to the couch and shrugged off her cardigan, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the fireplace before sitting down. Her eye circles were as dark as a bruise, face ashy, hair flat and frizzy. It looked like she’d been through one of the worst days of her life - and she had, she realized. But she didn’t really get why. There was a sense of loss, yes, but she wasn’t sure if it was the loss of Oliver that was the issue, or the general loss of a companion, and self-esteem. Oliver had been...nice. Sort of. He was alright. 

 

“Sorry it’s a mess,” Bill remarked on his way back from the kitchen, tossing her a can of grapefruit La Croix. She still thought it was funny that he kept buying it for when she came over, even though he despised the stuff. 

 

“You know I don’t care. I like your dad pad.”

 

“ _ Dad pad _ ,” he snorted. He joined her on the couch and flipped on the TV, immediately laughing. “I swear, every time you’re here I turn this on and it’s playing Forensic Files. It looks like I just sit here and watch every rerun over and over.”

 

“Don’t lie, that’s exactly what happens.” (y/n) leaned into him when he laid his arm on the back of the couch, and heard him sigh. “Don’t you want to go to bed?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Soon. You hardly talked for the whole car ride, y’know.”   
  


“I didn’t?” she said tightly. “I was just listening to you talk about your trip, I guess.”

 

“I mean, you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t wanna talk about, I just figured...you tend to tell me about stuff.”

 

She bristled, part of her wanting to tell him off for being nosy, but he was right. They were best friends, and she’d told him everything about Oliver before.

 

“I guess I just don’t know what to say,” was what she finally settled on. “I never saw it coming.”

 

Bill hummed assent and said nothing. His arm dropped to wrap around her shoulders.

 

“I think he was seeing someone else.” She could feel the sting behind her eyes returning from earlier. “Maybe what he couldn’t stand was lying to me. Or how stupid I was not to see it. One or the other, right?”

 

“You are not stupid,” Bill said emphatically, squeezing her closer. “He is. Whether or not he was cheating, that’s just a shitty way to treat someone. Especially someone who put all that time and effort into a relationship.”

 

“I’m so tired of it.” She tried and failed to stop herself from crying, wiping at her face almost aggressively. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing. Literally, not a single thing. Except that you’re ridiculously hard on yourself. But that’s it. I promise I’m not lying.”

 

“I know.”

 

He made her sit up, and tilted her chin up a little, wiping away some tears with his thumb. “Tell me you’re not stupid.”

 

“I cannot tell a lie.”

 

“Do it or I’m gonna make you sleep on the balcony.”

 

She laughed despite herself, and he smiled.

 

“Okay. I’m not stupid. He is. Happy?”

 

“Very,” he replied. “Come on - you’re right, we both need sleep. I’ve been up for like 30 hours. What d’you want-? Would you rather be alone? You could take -”

 

“No, no, we can share. I mean, if you want. That’s what we normally do.”

“Right, no yeah, that’s cool.” His voice cracked a bit, and he cleared his throat and stood up, pointing to her unopened La Croix. “Please drink your bad perfume water.”

 

“Nobody made you spend money on it!” she pointed out, and he rolled his eyes as he followed her down the hall to his room.

 

“You better not flail around and steal all my blankets like you did to Cecily in July.”

 

“That was not what happened - what did she tell you?! Because her blankets fell off, I do not flail in bed. Unless I’m extremely awake.”

 

“Huh,” Bill said lightly. “That isn’t usually a very flail-y activity for me.”

 

“So you’re admitting  you’re boring in bed.”

 

“I just know how to control my limbs like a normal adult.” 

 

That was debatable.

 

He opened his bedroom door - no flannels on the floor for once - and pointed at a doorway on the left. “Spare toothbrush in the cabinet, and if you wanna shower I can fix the stupid knob for you.”

 

“Alrighty.” She turned toward the window, in time to see the first light glint on the ocean. The palms outside waved against the dim sky, now more pink than grey. “Yikes. I haven’t been still awake at this time since college.”

 

“Yeah, it’s weird. What time should we get up?”

 

She looked down at her phone and sighed. It was ridiculously late-early. ”I dunno. I’ll sleep as late as you let me.”

 

“I’ll probably be down for the count ‘til noon, or worse.”

 

“Sleep as long as you need - I know how exhausting it must be to be old.”

 

He scoffed and didn’t respond, instead tossing her a shirt and sleep shorts from his drawers. Catching them, she pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, glad to be out of the sweaty things. She didn’t even register Bill’s expression until she turned back to him and he was studiously observing the pattern of his own duvet. She snorted and walked over, dropping her shirt on the bed. When he looked up, a flush was creeping up his neck.

 

“Oh, stop,” she said casually. “Have you or have you not seen me topless at least twice?”

 

“Sure,” he admitted, clearing his throat, “but that’s different.”

 

“How is me in a bra and underwear worse than when you walked in on me changing and, again, saw me with zero covering on the upper half of my body?”

 

She got a laugh out of him and internally high-fived herself. He shrugged. “I guess because you weren’t in my bedroom when that happened.”

 

She wanted to keep this train of thought rolling,  _ so _ badly. Whatever barrier had been between them since they’d met nearly two years ago was so brittle now that two touches would see it crumble. In some ways, it felt like the circumstances were aligned just so - she was in his room, it was just the two of them, no foreseeable interruptions. But no - both of them were exhausted physically and emotionally. She couldn’t feel remotely beautiful or exciting after the day’s events, and neither could he. She deflated a little and turned away again, undoing her bra while he went to change in the bathroom. When he returned she was plugging in her charger, and heard a small sigh from him before he handed her a blanket.

 

“So we don’t pull ‘em off each other,” he said softly, getting into bed. It was a king-sized bed - too big, she decided once she’d laid down. It was comfy but she could barely feel his body heat. It was almost lonely - she didn’t want to imagine how it’d feel with no one beside her.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured. Bill hummed acknowledgement, then exhaled loudly and she heard him turn toward her, jolting when he rested an arm around her waist.

 

“C’mere,” he said quietly, almost a question. Smiling like an idiot, she scooted closer, until his chest was pressed against her back. Instantly, security and warmth washed over her, stress and grief scattering to the far corners of her mind. He surrounded her without suffocating, not too warm in the early autumn heat wave, soft and smelling like home. He gently took her phone out of her hand and set it on the side table, both of them laughing.

 

“Just sleep,” he coaxed her. “You’ll be okay.”

 

The speed of his pulse wasn’t lost to her, thrumming faint but too fast on her back. She found his hand and squeezed it, quickly letting go but not drifting far.

 

“You too,” she murmured, and he sighed one more time - in relief. She allowed herself to close her eyes.

 

~

 

A vibration on the nightstand jolted her out of a positively gorgeous dream that skipped away as soon as she picked up her phone. Blinking away sleep, she read Oliver’s name in the notification and swiped it open. It was an Instagram post - apparently he’d forgotten to block her on there, and he seemed to be on a plane. With a woman. Holding hands. She didn’t even bother reading the caption and resisted the temptation to throw her phone across the room. She was about to get up when she felt Bill shift against her, grumbling a bit as he awoke, and -  _ fuck. _ She slowly set the phone down, trying not to move too much in case she woke him.  _ It’s natural, _ she chided herself,  _ nothing to do with you. Okay, well, not you specifically. It’d probably happen regardless of whose butt was on his crotch.  _

 

Bill stirred again and she bit the inside of her cheek. The blankets had shifted around during the night and there wasn’t much between them and it wasn’t  _ fair  _ to be this damn close. Almost without thinking she shifted her hips and immediately wanted to die. Tingling and warmth shot through her abdomen unbidden just as his arm tightened around her waist and he pushed back against the pressure she’d given. Even through layers of clothes she could feel everything. Bill was apparently having a rather intense dream. In a moment suffocated by arousal, she decided not to suffer through it another second.

 

“ _ Bill. _ ” She turned onto her back, disrupting the position they’d held all night/morning, and he turned a bit onto his stomach before taking his arm away and bringing it up to rub his eyes.

 

“Hnf,” he grumbled, looking over at her. “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” she said, hoarse with the morning. “Sorry I woke you.”

 

“No, I…” he paused, eyes brightening. “Oh. Did…I wake you?”

 

“I mean, not really-”

 

“Jesus, I’m sorry.” He was fully awake now, face-planting in the pillow. “That’s. God. I swear this never-”

 

“Hey. You have literally nothing to be sorry for. I just...uh. Okay. Listen. Hold on a sec.”

 

Still a bit groggy, joints cracking, she got up a bit too quickly and rushed into the bathroom, nearly knocking over the mouthwash in her haste to take a swig of it. She splashed water on her face and stared in the mirror, wide-eyed. Shit. Maybe she shouldn’t have bolted out like that - but this was actually happening and it was kind of insane. She didn’t even have to think about whether or not she should return to bed. Once she felt sufficiently un-gross, she went back out, where Bill was sitting up looking baffled as she slid under the covers again.

 

“What are you-?” His eyes widened, the corners of his mouth twitching like they did when he was close to breaking character, as he realized what she was doing. She hid under the covers and tossed out her shirt, shorts, and underwear as she removed them, then resurfaced.

 

“Can we start over, maybe?” she asked, trying not to laugh. Still looking a bit stunned, Bill reached over and pushed her hair out of her face, and that alone made her shiver.

 

“Yeah,” he said, voice low, “that’s...yup, absolutely, take two.” 

 

He kissed her, searing and determined, his body weight shifting onto her. How they’d gone so long without it before escaped her, but kissing Bill was about 60 times hotter than she’d anticipated, though that may have had more to do with being naked in his bed. He gasped and slid a leg between hers, steadying himself with one hand on either side of her head, giving her room to push his shirt off.

 

“I’m so mad at you,” he said in the second they were apart, then planted his mouth on her neck, earning a sharp groan.

 

“At me?” she managed. “Why?”

 

“You couldn’t have gotten rid of that loser months ago?”

 

She laughed and slapped his arm. “Well, how was I supposed to know this was waiting for me?”

 

“Okay, fair point,” he conceded before he kissed her again and reached down to push his own pants off with one hand. “I’m...I’m sorry already, this is probably not gonna take long-”

 

“No, no it’s not.” She laughed and shoved his pants further off his legs with her feet. She clung to him when he surged forward and almost effortlessly entered her, eliciting a breathless gasp and making her cover her own mouth.

 

“No,” he demanded, grabbing her wrist and moving her hand off her mouth, “Let me hear you, please-”

 

“ _ Bill. _ ” She canted forward and brought him entirely inside her. He was already on the brink and rocked his hips with force, panting from the effort of not climaxing within seconds. She hid her face in his neck but he could hear her clearly, gasping with the rhythm of his thrusts, saying his name and “ _ fuck _ ” over and over.

 

“How the hell are you this wet?” he groaned. “That’s for me?”

 

“It  _ always  _ is - I ended up thinking of you every single fucking time I -  _ fuck _ !”

 

She bit his shoulder to quiet her own scream as she felt him come inside her, his body jolting as his climax made him see sparks fly outward in his eyes. “Fuck- _ fuck-fuck! _ God…”

 

“Holy shit,” she gasped as he pulled away and fell back on the bed, her eyes rolling back. “Holy...shit.”

 

Bill automatically pulled her close when she sought him out, letting her rest her head on his chest though he hadn’t quite caught his breath. “That was mildly ridiculous.”

 

“Yeah,” she managed, “I’ve never had that.”

 

“Did you seriously come?”

 

“Uh-huh. You couldn’t tell?”

 

“I could, I could, I just...I feel like I barely did anything.”

 

“You did more than enough, obviously.”

 

“No, but I wanted to, like…” He huffed. “I just pictured it differently. Myself being more considerate, mostly.”

 

“You had a plan?” she replied, and he could hear the laugh in her voice.

 

“I mean, kinda, yeah! There’s…” He paused, unsure if it was a good idea to continue. “There’s just a lot I want to try with you.”

 

She propped herself up to kiss him, finger tracing the bitten area on his shoulder. “Bill, I don’t know if you know this about sex - it isn’t a one-and-done type of deal.”

 

“Sometimes it is. Lots of times.”

 

“You really thought  _ this  _ was going to be one of those times?”

 

Bill thought. His answer, of course, was no. Or at least he’d hoped. He’d been very keen not to fuck things up so bad that the first time would be the last. So keen, in fact, that he’d forgotten to even try the first time. Instead of saying all that, he kissed her neck, sighing.

 

“I should shower,” she said, smoothing down his hair as she sat up in bed. “Whatever you do, don't bother putting clothes on.”

 

“Alright.” Bill didn't take his eyes off her while she stood up and took her phone off the charger. She wondered what he was thinking in that moment, as she walked away she could feel wetness running down her thigh. She heard him get up and walk down to the main bathroom.

 

(y/n) figured out the stupid shower knob by herself, letting the water run just a little too hot. It eased the slight tremor in her muscles and she smiled into her hands. She didn't feel different. The thing she'd been thinking about for far too long had come to pass and she didn't feel a single ounce of regret. And for once, she wasn't questioning Bill’s feelings for her, or if she'd done something wrong. He'd wanted her all along. She sniffled a bit and reached for his body wash, popping open the cap and inhaling. The same scent as his sheets. Suddenly she wanted to get clean as quickly as possible.

 

She was sitting on the bed and blotting any dampness out of her hair when Bill returned to the room, eating a peach, towel loose around his waist, hair fluffy and a bit ludicrous. Sensing an opportunity, she pointed her phone at him, snapping a photo, and he smiled serenely.

 

“I don't do nudes.”

 

“It isn't a nude if you have a towel on.”

 

“Do you have nudes?”

 

(y/n) raised an eyebrow, and dropped her towel on the floor. “Not currently. Are you asking for nudes?”

 

“I don't think I really need them,” he pointed out, and pulled his own towel off his waist. He climbed into bed and set the remainder of the peach on his nightstand, then kissed her when she sat up to meet him, his hand reaching for her breast and squeezing, fingers covered in the juice of the fruit. He coaxed her onto her back, then licked a line from her collarbone to her nipple and closed his mouth around it. She whimpered and covered her face with her hand, still unsure if this was actually happening. Bill kept going, kissing a wet path down her abdomen, pausing before planting a raspberry just below her belly button. 

 

“Are you serious?!” she shrieked, lightly smacking him upside the head. He giggled and pushed his face against her tummy, flushing a little.

 

“I really, really couldn’t resist. I’m sorry.”

 

“I should’ve figured you be a clown in bed too.”

 

“Can we not talk about clowns right now? Here, open,” he murmured, tracing his finger over her bottom lip. She did-the peach juice brightness still lingered on his hand, and he pushed his finger in up to the third knuckle, watching her intently the whole time as she sucked on it. After a moment he stopped and pulled away, settling himself between her legs and pushing them open wide.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, at the same moment she covered her face again. “Hey. Look at me. Watch me.” 

 

She looked down and locked eyes with him while he kissed her thigh and lightly, too lightly, trailed his spit-slick finger from above her clit to just below the opening. She shivered and inhaled sharply and he took it as a cue to continue, kissing up her thigh until he reached exactly where he wanted to be, running the tip of his tongue up the side of her labia before lapping at her already swollen clit and sucking on it gently.

 

“ _ Fu-uck, Bill-”  _ she cut herself with her own gasp, covering her mouth but not looking away. Bill couldn't help but smile. He hadn't done this in ages and she had no idea how much he fucking  _ loved  _ it. The taste, the heat, the way her thighs were gonna shake when she came, and she was especially sweet and especially warm. Pure heaven. 

 

“Watch. Eyes on me,” he said, the command soft but firm. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he flicked his tongue over her clit and ran his finger around the edge of her opening. He hadn’t even needed her spit - she was already literally dripping, wetness pooling at her entrance. It was  _ unbelievable _ . His dick throbbed against the mattress and he ignored it, slowly sliding his finger inside her. “Fuck me, I can feel your heartbeat.”

 

“God, please,” she practically sobbed, and Bill decided not to torture her too much, for now. He picked up the pace immediately, not thrusting his finger too deep, crooking it just slightly.

 

“Your pussy is so pretty,” he practically whispered, kissing her clit again. “You felt so fucking good when I was inside you, I couldn't even think. Once you come I’m gonna fuck you again. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress until you can't talk. You want that?”

 

As he asked he slid his finger entirely out, only to add a second and push them both completely inside her, and she nodded while letting out a whine.

 

“Answer me. Do you want that?”

 

“Bill, Jesus, yes, okay, please fuck me, I can't-”

 

He wasted no time, immediately beginning to fuck her faster while lapping at her clit relentlessly, smiling to himself when he could feel her tighten around his fingers. She couldn’t even think - her hand found his head and tangled tightly in his hair, the other hand clenching at the sheets desperately as her back arched off the mattress. She couldn’t keep from shouting his name, and pushed against his mouth as she climaxed, unable to last any longer. It was entirely impossible, with him doing everything absolutely right, just perfectly, like something out of a dream - and she was certain it was, for a moment, until she fell out of the bliss as Bill held her in his arms and kissed her so hard she forgot to breathe.

 

“Look at you,” he marveled, running his hands down her sides. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pick her up, pulling her into his lap. He pressed his forehead against hers and eased her down onto his dick, earning a soft and overwhelmed groan.

 

“This okay?” he asked quietly, already panting a little. 

 

“Mhm…” She kissed him and rolled her hips slowly. His head fell back, and hearing him moan only spurred her forward though she was hardly recovered from her first climax. She kissed his neck and gasped as he gripped her by the hips, guiding her movements, squeezing hard enough that she knew it would leave a bruise. She could feel the pace he was silently asking for but resisted it, taking him slow and deep, her thighs shaking. “Christ, you’re so amazing - Bill-”

 

“I adore you,” he almost growled, gasping as she scratched his shoulder blades. “God, sweetheart, I feel like I’m gonna pass out, you feel so good - you taste incredible.”

 

“P-put me down, please...fuck me into the mattress like you said you would.”

 

He grinned, half-delirious, and gave her what she wanted, letting her fall back flat on the bed and pulling her in. She giggled breathlessly when she slid across the sheets, and it turned into a sharp hitch when he entered her again and hooked her legs around his waist. He pinned her wrists to the bed, and thrust into her at the hard and fast pace he’d been aching for, and she couldn’t even think to move besides weakly pushing back against his hips, panting, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“You...you are...fuck, you’re ridiculous, Bill.”

 

“I can’t fucking help it.” She could tell he was close, cheeks flushed, breathing harder. He leaned down and kissed sloppily down her neck and chest. “You drive me nuts, you always have.”

 

“I love you - I’m gonna come again - “

 

“I know, I know, I’m right there.”

 

He really was, and it was only a few seconds before he slowed, swearing a blue streak and nipping her collarbone. She was right behind and nearly sobbed when she came. Bill’s grip on her wrists weakened and she immediately surged up and kissed him, and he laughed against her mouth.

 

“Shit,” he panted, falling to the side, still laughing. “I am ridiculous.”

 

“Mhm,” she hummed. She rolled onto her stomach and laid her arm on his chest. “You’re intense.”

 

“That’s good, I’m guessing?”

 

“It’s wonderful.”

 

Bill was a picture of bliss. He played with her hair lazily and gazed at her. “I love you too, by the way.”

 

“Oh, good, thanks.”

 

They both broke into laughter again, and he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed what was left of his peach, giving it to her. “Don’t say I never got you anything.”

 

It was hard to believe that yesterday she’d been upset. She’d known what she’d wanted for ages. This just felt like how things were supposed to be. She took a bite of the peach and made a face. “This isn’t even ripe, Bill.”

 

“I honestly didn’t notice.”


End file.
